Not Exactly Perfect
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: Wanna know how to describe a Vocaloid pairing in 6 words to 1? This is about short drabbles. Sometimes it's through what we think are our imperfections how someone came to like us. Over as many Vocaloid pairings as POSSIBLE!
1. Kamui Gakupo to Megurine Luka

G**a**K**u**P**o** K**a**M**u**I to **L**u**K**a m**E**g**U**r**I**n**E**

_If only he **C**an seduce Luka._

_Everything about him is peve**R**ted._

_He's never going to change._

_He's just L**U**ka's type._

_It's her **S**ecret._

_He's **H**ers._

_Forever._

**...**

**GakuLuka in the first chapter! : D I noticed that no one's ever tried writing a challenge about how to describe a Vocaloid in 6 words to 1, so, why not? Diamante Style XD I KNOW it doesn't rhyme, because it's not supposed to here. Next chapter up's KaiMei : 3 Because it needs lurve.**


	2. Kaito to Meiko

K**a**I**t**O to m**E**i**K**o

_He always cared about ice cream_

_Until he met his love_

_He fell for her_

_She loved sake_

_Not him_

_. . . Yet_

**_..._**

**ME: _Why is it always TSUNDERES? XD Next is- wait for it- Noncest!LENxRIN! : D And after that is Incest!LenxRin. So many shippings ;w;_**


	3. Len to Rin (Noncest)

**K**a**G**a**M**i**N**e

L**e**N to r**I**n

They were best friends since childhood

She confessed she liked him

He liked her too

They were insperable

Opposites attract

Soulmates

**...**

**The keywords in a drabble skip a chapter : ) Incest!LenxRin is coming up! I think Noncest!MikuxMikuo's good, eh?**


	4. Len to Rin (Incest)

**K**a**G**a**M**i**N**e

L**e**N to r**I**n

_They were never without each other_

_No**B**ody eve**R** understo**O**d their relationship_

_I**T**'s forbidden, many say_

_T**H**ey'll hid**E** it_

_Thei**R** sin,_

_Love_

**...**

**I wanted to write more, but, you know. . . Hehe. Next, Noncest!MikuxMikuo.**


	5. Miku to Mikuo

**H**a**T**s**U**n**E**

M**i**K**u** to m**I**k**U**o

_It's weird how they're both tealettes_

_Yet they were very different_

_He was strangely standoffish_

_She was outgoing_

_That's romance_

_Happening_

**...**

**This didn't turn out as expected. . . KaiKu up! : )**


	6. Hatsune Miku to Kaito

**H**a**T**s**U**n**E **M**i**K**u** to k**A**i**T**o

_They were like the perfect pair_

_Kaito for his kind heart_

_Miku for her gentleness_

_They're together forever_

_Their love_

_Eternal._

**...**

**Huh. OOC? ._. I feel like I want some Noncest!GumiGumo OwO**


	7. Gumi to Gumo

**G**u**M**i to g**U**m**O**

_Call her masochistic for liking him_

_But he had this aura_

_It's impossible to resist_

_She's chasing him_

_He doesn't care_

_She believes_

_Someday_

**...**

**It'd help a whole lot more if you REVIEW, you know. . . I'm posting up random couples -_- RiKo next.**


	8. Utatane Piko to Kagamine Rin

U**t**A**t**A**n**E** p**I**k**O to k**A**g**A**m**I**n**E **r**I**n

_The girl who already loved another_

_He's in love with her_

_Gradually, they became friends_

_She's worth it_

_He's waiting_

_Hopeful_

**...**

**RinxPiko is second to my main OTP, RinxLen xD They're so ADAWRABLE together!**


	9. Sukone Tei to Anyone

S**u**K**o**N**e** T**e**I to a**N**y**O**n**E**

_He could be seen taking strolls_

_Sometimes he's reading in libraries_

_She's secretly stalking him_

_Because she's obsessed_

_With only him_

_Her drug_

_Addicted_

**...**

**Because Tei goes along with _everyone_. . . She's not crazy. She's just _loving._**


	10. VY2 Yuuma to VY3 Mizki

V**y**2 Y**u**U**m**A to v**Y**3 **M**i**Z**k**I**

_They both shared their first kiss_

_It was in Music Class_

_They were both blushing_

_They were alone_

_Only them_

_Secret_

**...**

**I'm beginning to love Yuuma! xD Imma try cracks. YuumaxRin, anyone?**


	11. VY2 Yuuma to Kagamine Rin

V**y**2 Y**u**U**m**A to k**A**g**A**m**I**n**E** r**I**n

_She didn't know why or when_

_But she fell for him_

_He caught her eye;_

_He was mysterious_

_New feeling. . ._

_Curious_

**...**

**Their voices sound good together : ) I ship Rin with, well, EVERYONE, but she's mainly with Len : D What next? Up for some KaitoxLuka?**


	12. Megurine Luka to Kaito

M**e**G**u**R**i**N**e** L**u**K**a** to k**A**i**T**o

_Alone is what he found her_

_In the dark lonely corner_

_He always wondered why_

_She was heartbroken_

_He helped_

_Blossoming_

**...**

**Not a bad couple, but I don't support them ._. At least! =W= GakuGumi's on.**


	13. Kamui Gakupo to Gumi

K**a**M**u**I G**a**K**u**P**o **to g**U**m**I**

_She was always there for him_

_He can count on her_

_She makes him forget_

_She's an angel_

_His angel_

_Saviour_

**...**

**This pairing's canon, albeit the lack of popularity T-T Even though I support GakuLuka, this is still upsetting.**


	14. Kamui Gakuko to Megurine Luke

K**a**M**u**I G**a**K**u**K**o **to m**E**g**U**r**I**n**E** l**U**k**E**

_At first, they were sorta awkward_

_They got to know each other_

_She admired his voice_

_She was beautiful_

_Their problem?_

_Age_

**...**

**Yeah, genderbent X( This was sorta the issue on why I don't actually ship them much: Gakuko's older : o**


	15. Kagamine Len to Hatsune Miku

K**a**G**a**M**i**N**e** L**e**N to h**A**t**S**u**N**e **M**i**K**u

_He'll only stare in a distance_

_He was always a shy boy_

_She's outta his league_

_He's gotta try_

_For her_

_Determination._

**...**

**For my sister : ) Don't ship this AT ALL (You can see how desperate I am.) Because she helped me think about KiyoLily and OliYu : P**


	16. Hiyama Kiyoteru to Lily

H**i**Y**a**M**a** K**i**Y**o**T**e**R**u** to l**I**l**Y**

_He was never in love before_

_He liked her fiery determination_

_She liked his wits_

_They were dating_

_Who knew?_

_Together_

**...**

**I'll try KiYuki, and then OliYu : P**


	17. Hiyama Kiyoteru to Kaai Yuki

H**i**Y**a**M**a** K**i**Y**o**T**e**R**u** to k**A**a**I** y**U**k**I**

_He's why she goes to school_

_All she did was for him_

_He's proud of her_

_As was she_

_For him_

_Inspiration_

**...**

**. . . TeacherxStudent. Whoa. I just noticed all my mistakes in the other chaps. Whoops!**


	18. Oliver to SeeU

O**l**I**v**E**r** to s**E**e**U**

_Was it love at first sight?_

_Perhaps fate led him to her_

_They shared healthy similarities_

_From South Korea_

_With love_

_Starstruck_

**...**

**This is what I feel about a celebrity ^-^;**


	19. Oliver to Kagamine Rin

O**l**I**v**E**r** to k**A**g**A**m**I**n**E** r**I**n

_She taught **H**im the world's beauty_

_How can h**E** repay her?_

_He a**L**ready loved her_

_Should he confess?_

_**P**lenty stress!_

_Confused_

**...**

**KaitoxRin. Don't argue. I guess this is cute, too : P**


	20. Kaito to Kagamine Rin

K**a**I**t**O to k**A**g**A**m**I**n**E** r**I**n

_Playing knight came naturally for him_

_He was her entire world_

_She was his princess_

_He'll protect her_

_Knight's vow_

_Dedication_

**...**

**This was supposed to be LenRin, but oh well ._. GakuRin up -_- C'mon, suggestions?**


	21. Kamui Gakupo to Kagamine Rin

K**a**M**u**I **g**A**k**U**p**O to k**A**g**A**m**I**n**E** r**I**n

_Sincerity came as easy as this_

_In her presence, he's relaxed_

_It's enough for him_

_Knowing she's safe_

_Her innocence_

_Priorities_

**...**

**This seemed almost similar to KaitoRin. Gooooood. VY2xGumi next.**


	22. VY2 Yuuma to Gumi

V**y**2 Y**u**U**m**A to g**U**m**I**

_She didn't notice her loner fetish_

_But this boy was different_

_In a unique way_

_He was welcoming_

_New beginning_

_Friendship_

**...**

**/didn'tfreakingmakeanysense.**


	23. Megurine Luke to Hatsune Miku

M**e**G**u**R**i**N**e** L**u**K**e** to h**A**t**S**u**N**e **M**i**K**u

_He looks like he doesn't care_

_He's always a quiet guy_

_She does all the talking_

_He doesn't love_

_Does he?_

_. . . Maybe_

**...**

**Because I'm homophobic. This looked cute :3**


	24. Yowane Haku to Honne Dell

Y**o**W**a**N**e** H**a**K**u** to h**O**n**N**e **D**e**L**l

_She was never enough for him_

_He'd always want his way_

_She's always left alone_

_With misery's company_

_Too depressed_

_Abandoned_

**...**

**I know this is a little angsty, but they're really just overreacting; Dell's only going to the bar, leaving an overexaggerating drunk Haku : )**


	25. Hatsune Miku to Honne Dell

**H**a**T**s**U**n**E **M**i**K**u** to h**O**n**N**e **D**e**L**l

_The fellow was in the bar_

_She happened to pass by_

_He saw her outside_

_He wasn't himself_

_Accidents happen_

_Drunk_

**...**

**. . . Please don't ask. Just. Don't. Naturally, this could be applied to ANY Lolicon female, but, honestly, Miku's the only one who keeps popping up inside my mind.**


	26. Ia to Utatane Piko

I**a **to u**T**a**T**a**N**e **P**i**K**o

_People wonder why she even bothers_

_He can't return her feelings_

_He was just clueless_

_She tried everything_

_She's stubborn_

_Unromantic_

**...**

**There's still Akita Neru, right?**


	27. Hatsune Miku to Utatane Piko

**H**a**T**s**U**n**E **M**i**K**u **to u**T**a**T**a**N**e **P**i**K**o

_**C**an a boy be this innocent?_

_There's no one like **H**im_

_She'd e**A**t him up_

_Claim him he**R**s_

_Not literally_

_Sub**M**issive_

**...**

**NeruxPiko next! xD Everyone loves Piko!**


	28. Akita Neru to Utatane Piko

A**k**I**t**A N**e**R**u **to u**T**a**T**a**N**e **P**i**K**o

_She supposed he was cute enough_

_He can't not be manipulated_

_She can't not manipulate_

_What a pair!_

_Sadomasochistic love_

_Irresistible_

**...**

**Because Piko's irresistible.**


	29. Neru to Nero

A**k**I**t**A

N**e**R**u **to **N**e**R**o

_She loved someone from far away_

_Hoping for texts every time_

_She was so near_

_Yet so far_

_Missing you_

_Communication_

**...**

**This came out of nowhere! o.O I'm more comfortable with Older!Nero than the shota one : )**


	30. Akita Nero to Kagamine Rin

A**k**I**t**A N**e**R**o **to k**A**g**A**m**I**n**E** r**I**n

_Where he wasn't was with her_

_He missed her so badly_

_"Please come back safe."_

_I love you_

_"Bye Darling,_

_Farewell."_

**...**

**I TOLD you I ship Rin with every boy (Main OTP is LenxRin though XD)**


	31. Akita Neru to Dell Honne

A**k**I**t**A N**e**R**u **to d**E**l**L **h**O**n**N**e

_They'd both pretend they don't care_

_Because they're both emotionally childish_

_She'd tease him often_

_Not too much_

_Just enough_

_Hard-to-get_

**...**

**Request from PrincessPoptart OwO (TECHNICALLY THE LAST WORD AIN'T CHEATING.)**


	32. Gumi to Hatsune Mikuo

G**u**M**i**to h**A**t**S**u**N**e **M**i**K**u**O**

_She brings out his wild side_

_And he her gentle side_

_They're not polar opposites_

_They get along_

_Her model_

_Influence_

**...**

**Not familiar with this, but I thought it matched their personalities =/ Sorry if I screwed up, ImaginaryFlower D= Aqua's requests are up next! =D**


	33. Gumi to Kagamine Len

G**u**M**i **to k**A**g**A**m**I**n**E **l**E**n

_She's not far from his taste_

_Only few catch his eye_

_She earned his admiration_

_It's accidental love_

_He's grateful_

_Serendipity_

**...**

**Don't really support this, but YAY! =D NeruxMikuo next! You like?**


	34. Akita Neru to Hatsune Mikuo

A**k**I**t**A N**e**R**u **to h**A**t**S**u**N**e **M**i**K**u**O**

_He's at a loss for words_

_She makes things more complicated_

_She loves and hates him_

_He's not sure_

_Still, though. . ._

_Hooked_

**...**

**IsecretlyfavourupdatingthismorethanRin'sFanfiction now /shot From MizuneMinamiki's and Aqua's suggestions! XD I'm matching more diamantes =D Thanks to CookieAddiction, too! MikuxNero coming up! (****PikoxMikiand****KiyoMeiafterthatbysuggestionsXD)**


	35. Akita Nero to Hatsune Miku

A**k**I**t**A N**e**R**o **to h**A**t**S**u**N**e **M**i**K**u**  
**

_Why does he need to pretend?_

_It's obvious he likes her_

_He just acts mean_

_'Girls dig jerks,'_

_they say_

_Misled_

**...**

**I particularly like Sadist!GuyxHelpless!Girl now ._. Something's wrong with me. (JustreadtheDivergentandsecretlyhopedPeter'dendupw ithBeatriceD=) Next: PikoxMiki! Then KiyoMei!**


	36. SF-A2 Miki to Utatane Piko

S**f-**A**2 **M**i**K**i** to u**T**a**T**a**N**e **P**i**K**o

_It's odd how she keeps chattering_

_And here he was, silent._

_She never stops talking_

_Then they met_

_Everything changed_

_Loquaciousness_

**...**

**To think this pairing didn't cross my mind ._. ME. A PIKO FAN. SHOULDBEASHAMEDBUTWTH. Thanks MM! Next: KiyoMei! (Let'sgiveGumixKaitoashot?)**


	37. Kaito to Gumi

K**a**I**t**O to g**U**m**I**

_Bet you can't guess their relationship_

_The two are always laughing_

_In it for fun_

_They're both goofballs_

_Something more?_

_Unique_

**...**

**I know I said KiyoMei's next last time, but I FORGOT /shootme Truthfully, this just sprang outta my whacked-out mind. Hey, don't'cha think there should be a fanfic in which Rin "unadulterated-ly idolises" Meiko or something? To me they're kinda alike (It'sjustmepleasedon'tcrushmyimagination) Nextforsure: KiyoMei!**


	38. Hiyama Kiyoteru to Meiko

H**i**Y**a**M**a **K**i**Y**o**T**e**R**u **to m**E**i**K**o

_Best thing that happened to him_

_He'd do anything for her_

_And she'll go sober_

_He changed her_

_His honey_

_Aggression_

**...**

**Thanks for the suggestion! XD Meiko's 'Honey' was cool, so yeah =3 Next: PiRoha! (That's for YOU!)**


End file.
